


Dance Disaster: Part 13

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [13]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Amber feature on 'It Takes Two', along with the other finalists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 13

Kevin sat on the 'It Takes Two' sofa. Karen and Amber were seated either side of him, and beside Karen, was Rocco.  
Kevin could not help but feel contempt towards the handsome Austrian, even though Karen was no longer involved with him.  
"So you four are all through to the finals, along with Katherine and Aljaz, and Jacob and Iveta. How does it feel to be through?" Zoë Ball asked, interrupting Kevin's trail of thought.  
"I'm delighted," replied Karen, "I just hope Rocco and I win."  
She laughed.  
Amber was next to answer.  
"I just can't believe the British public voted for me," she said, "I'm so grateful to everyone who has voted for us, and to Kevin of course," she added smiling at her dance partner.

"So what about you, Kevin? Obviously, you collapsed, while performing your routine the other week, do you have any concerns that something similar may happen in the finals?" Zoë inquired, adding that several viewers had written in to express their concerns for Kevin.

Kevin did not know what to say. To tell the truth, he did have concerns about his health, but he did not feel he ought to admit this, especially given that Rocco seemed to be listening intently.  
"Well, I better be alright- I want to win," he said jokingly, in an attempt to hide his concern, "I'm surprised anyone bothered to write in to ask of me. Thank you so much to all you people who did. Yes, I should be fine," he ended, although he was not at all sure that this was the case.  
The next few minutes were a blur. Rocco rolled off some nonsense about how much it meant to him to be in the final, and then the two couples left and Katherine and Aljaz, and Jacob and Iveta were ushered in.


End file.
